This invention relates generally to determining a risk of an emotional response, and more specifically to analyzing a publication and determining a risk of an emotional response to the publication by a particular audience.
When a news item, article, opinion, or other publication is disseminated to an audience, there is a risk that the audience will have an emotional response to the publication. In at least some known systems, detecting the emotional response occurs after the audience in question has already begun to take action, for example by generating a responsive publication, protesting, purchasing a particular item, or refraining from purchasing a particular item. In other words, a risk of an emotional response is not detected or measured before the audience takes action. Accordingly, any opportunity to take corrective measures to mitigate a risk of the emotional response has passed by the time the emotional response is detected.
What are needed are tools to determine a risk of an audience's emotional response to a publication before the audience's emotional response actually occurs.